


Zelenka's Hypothesis

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek's in a conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelenka's Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Radek Zelenka: Sex God Meme we had in my LJ last year.

Ronon puts Radek down (having just kissed the man dumb) and walks out of the lab with a smirk on his face, pinching Zelenka's ass as he goes. Unknown to the Satedan, this caused much consternation on Zelenka's part.

Not because of the kiss. And not because of the ass pinching. And not because Ronon's a man, because - hell. As Zelenka once told Rodney when he was caught making out with a Marine, "Being bisexual means I double my dating pool, no?", causing Rodney to splutter incoherently, then drag Sheppard into a nearby supply closet for a quick make-out session.

The consternation was because Zelenka had scheduled a secret rendezvous with Katy Brown later that evening.

Zelenka had to choose... Katy Brown had everything he wanted in a female sex partner; the demure looks, the supple breasts, the soft fingers that always drove him wild. But Ronon... Well after sex with Ronon, Zelenka usually had to explain why he was limping, but always had a smile on his face when he did it.

"What to do? What to do?" Zelenka muttered. Then, like a true scientist, he came up with a hypothesis. Keying his radio to the personal frequency, he calls, "Zelenka to Katy Brown and Ronon Dex." When both respond, he adds, "Would you two both be willing to meet me in my quarters in thirty minutes?


End file.
